


We'll be fine,we finally be fine

by yrast



Category: The sins of the fathers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrast/pseuds/yrast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切有终时</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be fine,we finally be fine

**Author's Note:**

> 劳伦斯-布洛克的《父之罪》

10  
理基永远记得他遇到温迪的那天。  
在一家同性恋酒吧的后巷，他被揍得一塌糊涂，在更一塌糊涂的地上蜷缩着，这样的经历很难忘记。  
是温迪捡他回家，给他毛巾，给他沙发，给他阿司匹林，后来他们成了室友。

9  
他问过温迪，那时候为什么会带他回家，鉴于他是个“死同性恋”，又被揍得像坨屎。  
温迪揉乱他的头发笑着说，因为你一直哭着喊爸爸。  
当时，他不清楚温迪是不是在开玩笑，直到他对温迪有所了解，这种了解包括，他发现温迪带回家的男人都大得足以当她父亲。  
他确认温迪不是开玩笑是在他们同居后的第一个感恩节，他做了一桌菜等她回家，她很高兴，他也很愉快。  
他们喝了点酒，温迪大概是有点醉了，不然她不会冲着他刷洗碗碟的背影说，我们可以结婚，我们都有恋父清洁，我们会是完美的一对。  
这很荒唐，他居然觉得这个想法有点温馨。

8  
如果你总是让陌生人带你回家，偶尔碰上一两个奇怪的也不奇怪。  
这有点像俄罗斯轮盘赌，不是每次“咔嗒”声后你都会爆头，但如果不是有自毁倾向什么的，最好不要一直玩下去。  
理基没有被爆头，他只是一个礼拜不能下地而已。  
温迪照顾他，有些夜晚她会让他枕在她的腿上，他们一起看些老电影，音乐之声是其中之一。  
温迪很熟悉这部片子，有些歌她会轻声跟着唱，改改歌词，“I am twenty-three going on twenty-four I'll take care of you.”  
他说，对不起。  
为很多事。  
温迪漫不经心地摸着他的头发说，没关系，理基，我不介意你和谁睡，也不介意和你睡的人的性别，我只是希望你知道，我很在乎你，十分在乎。  
她俯身在他的太阳穴上轻轻一吻。  
从那以后，他再也没在酒吧里徘徊，等着谁带他回家。

7  
范德普尔神父的初衷是从魔女手中拯救他的儿子理基。  
可是那个女人跪在他的双腿间，拉下他的拉链，仰起脸微微笑着说，神父，我心里住着魔鬼，你可以帮我吗？  
最大的诱惑是，他居然真的感觉到一点诚意，好像他只要提供他的阴茎让她含在嘴里，就真的可以拯救她。

6  
半年后，理基告诉温迪，他涨了薪水，他可以分担更多房租。  
然后，他支吾起来，在他真正想说的话上，你，可以，不用，那么“辛苦”。  
温迪睁大了眼睛看着他，困惑、好笑，可能还有些觉得被冒犯，但她什么都没说。  
理基握住她的手捏了捏，似乎想借此传达那些不能言说的种种，我也很在乎你，温迪。  
温迪笑了，她的眼角皱起来，眼睛异常明亮，她摇着头，理基理基，你不是耶稣，你无法赶走我心中的魔鬼。  
但是，温迪温暖柔软的手心落在他后颈的一小片皮肤上，因为有你，我想做得更好，我会做得更好，我会赶走我心里的魔鬼，总有一天。  
温迪靠近他，眼里有细碎的光芒，那点光芒让他朦胧地想起很久以前父亲在讲坛上布道时镜片后的目光，那时母亲还活着。  
他们额头相抵，他听见她轻声呢喃，We'll be fine,we finally be fine。

5  
范德普尔神父十分肯定他是被迷惑了，他比往常更虔诚地祈祷，祈盼他的主能给他启示，至少有一瞬间能让他看清她真正的脸，丑陋魔鬼的脸。  
他没想到面纱会以这样的方式脱落，口交过后，温迪漱口完毕，手臂交叠在胸前，摆出防御的姿态，脸上像是戴了一副面具，一丝表情也无。  
不知为何，范德普尔神父觉得这个场景很熟悉。  
直到她说，你不会再来。  
他才记起，他一遍又一遍假设过这样的场景，总有一天他能从他不慎犯下的罪里抽身，可以拒绝他的诱惑，漠视他的魔鬼。  
冷硬决绝，一如现在的温迪。  
范德普尔神父回赠她二十三道伤口，最后洗净双手颤抖着在胸口划了个十字，“你们在人面前自称为义， 神却知道你们的心”。  
半小时后，胃痛早退的理基站在他和温迪的公寓门口，他六岁时的恶梦正在门的另一边屏息而待——母亲躺在浴缸里，血流成河。

4  
当他终于在监狱里安静下来时，他瑟瑟发抖地想，他上了他的母亲，杀了她的或许也是他。谁知道呢，温迪说过，每个人心里都住着恶魔，他凭什么例外呢。  
温迪。  
想起温迪，他又慌张起来，如果她回家，那么多血会不会把她吓坏？

3  
他哭着向父亲，范德普尔神父请求原谅，神父说，你应该求神原谅。  
可是，神父的眼神缓和了一些，甚至带着一点释然，我很高兴你终于摆脱了她，汉尼福德小姐应该为她自己的死亡负责。  
温迪？  
他从未在父亲眼中看到如此沉重的失望，似乎称呼温迪为温迪是比杀死她还重的罪。

2  
凌晨，理基梦见那个支离破碎的肉块从浴缸的血水里伸出嶙峋的白骨，勾住他的脖子，用温迪的声音温柔地重复，We'll be fine,we finally be fine。  
他惊醒，脸上满是冰凉的水渍。  
神父说，你应该求神原谅。  
或许他只能求神原谅，人间已无告解之处。

1  
星期六的早上，太阳照常升起，理查德-范德普尔在狱中上吊自尽。  
第六分局负责此案的相关人员都认为嫌犯是畏罪自杀。

0  
晚安，温迪。  
晚安，理查德。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我想补完这个故事背后那两人的故事。


End file.
